The Infected
by brittlebrittle
Summary: They were just normal people living normal lives but when people start coming back to life and tragedy is everywhere, survival is the only key and he will do anything to make sure they survive.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** The Infected  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Ichigo and Orihime  
><strong>RATING:<strong> M  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I don't own Kubo-sensei's _bleach_.  
><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> First chapter of this series that I've been wanting to write for awhile. Thanks to my boo for looking over it for me and making sure everything was in top condition. Thanks in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy it! :D

_.

Hot tears spilled down her face as wide, frantic eyes moved back and forth. They reflected with fear as a large hand was covering her mouth, not letting her utter one sound. Honey-colored hair fell down her shoulders, the strands sticking to her clammy cheeks.

Her small hands were covering the larger hand, her fingers shaking uncontrollably. More tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to keep silent even though dark fear was starting to overwhelm her small body. She was absolutely terrified. They weren't human. They were monsters and they were nearby. She could hear the heavy thudding of their footsteps and their loud moans.

"Shh..." he whispered in her ear and she swallowed thickly after wards. Her body wouldn't stop shaking as she heard the creak of the stairs that led to their bedroom. A whimper escaped as she realized just how close they are and then a hand slowly covered her eyes, making everything go dark.

"Stay still. Everything's going to be okay," he promised but she shook her head slowly, lips pinched together as silent tears cascaded down her face. She wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe his words but looking at the current situation they were in, it was remotely impossible to have faith that they would get out of this alive.

"I won't let them hurt you," she heard him promise and it comforted her fearful heart some. Taking a deep breath, she tried to make her tears stop and believe in him. He was the man she loved with all her heart, the man she married and she knew, if anything, he would get them out because in the three years of being married, he had never broken one promise.

Everything would be okay in the end.

A few moments went by before the grunting and moaning from the outside their bedroom grew silent. She felt as if the air had thickened while she slowly felt his hand pulling away and her eyes opening up. She heard him exhale shakily and found herself turning her head slowly to look up at her husband who was already looking down at her.

His eyes were gentle, a soft but sad smile on his face as he brushed a few strands away from her face, his thumb lingering on her cheek. Their eyes locked as he kept that forced smile on her face and without realizing it, her tears came down faster.

"Shh... shh..." he whispered, cupping her cheeks, his hands catching her tears. "Hey, it will be okay..." he assured her but his words didn't calm her fears and he found himself pulling her closer, one hand on her back, rubbing soothingly while his other hand fell to the back of her head, fingers entangling themselves in her disheveled chestnut locks.

"We'll get out of here and I'll get you somewhere safe, I promise," he told her, his breath fanning against the top of her head as he laid his cheek against it. He held her close, not wanting to let go but he knew soon, they would have to try to find a way out – one way or another.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her wet face in his chest. His warm hands eased her as they rubbed her back and even in such a situation, it made her feel safe.

"I love you," she suddenly whispered and she felt his hand stop. She pulled away, looking up at him, her hands clenching the front of his T-shirt. Their eyes locked as she gave him a heartwarming smile despite of what was going on around them.

"I know," he replied and she could see sadness flickering across his eyes. "You don't have to tell me that."

Her hands slowly let go of his shirt before reaching out to his cheeks, her slender fingers caressing his cheek bones. He felt his lips go dry as she grew closer and that was all it took before he captured her mouth with his, his arms encircling her small frame, their noses brushing against each other's.

His hands wandered, feeling every inch of her body as she threaded her fingers through his orange hair, gripping the silky locks. A soft moan escaped her as she sat up a bit, trying to get better access to his mouth. Her lips crashed against his, in desperate need of his touch, her large breasts pressing up against his chest as his hands went down to the back of her thighs, holding her in place.

His head went slowly backwards as she sat up on her knees, making herself taller than him as she lightly traced his bottom lip with her tongue, wanting more than just a simple kiss. He parted his mouth almost instantly, letting her tongue venture in and touch his, sparks igniting between them.

He felt her long tresses brush against his cheeks as she let out another soft moan followed by a deep grunt. His fingers tingled as they grazed across the curve of her bottom, making him want to groan loudly. He ached to pull those pants down and have his way with her but he knew the situation didn't call for it.

Instead of pulling away, he felt her pull away momentarily as she opened her eyes to look down at him. Both of their cheeks were flushed as she spoke softly.

"I don't hear them anymore..." she said and it made his eyes flicker to the side before looking up at their bedroom door that he had been resting against. Three different deadbolts were on the door, keeping it locked tight so no intruders could come through. Normally, it would hold but for creatures like those that were not too far away, he knew it wouldn't be too long before they had to run.

"They're still here," he told her, glancing back at her and he watched as she nodded in agreement. "They don't sense any movement so they're probably waiting to hear something again before attacking."

Removing his hands from her bottom, he gripped her arms, his eyes now reflecting with seriousness. They needed to get out while the time was right. This was their chance. Since they weren't being hostile right now, it was the best opportunity they needed to get out and get away as far as possible.

"What about everyone else?" she asked, her eyes casting downwards as she moved away while he stood up. She took his hands as he helped her up before walking across the large room to the windows. Blinds kept them from being seen from outsiders and he had a feeling if they were inside their house, they were outside as well. "W-we can't be the only survivors."

Ichigo pressed his lips together in a dark scowl as he leaned his back against the wall before using two fingers to pull apart a few blinds so he could look outside. Glancing in between that small gap, his eyes widened as he saw what waited for them. He was right. They weren't only inside but outside too.

"Ichigo-kun?" his wife whispered, suddenly feeling very afraid as she wrapped her arms around herself, not knowing what else to do. He glanced away from the horrific scene to see his wife shaking as she waited for a response. She was aboslutely scared as she held onto herself, trying to calm her fears in this deadly situation.

"Hey... hey..." he whispered as he offered out his hand and she didn't say anything, her soft feet padding against the carpet. She hugged him tightly, her cheek resting against his chest as she let out a sniffle. Her eyes were wet as she tried not to cry again but her faith of ever getting out alive was diminishing.

"What is out there?" she asked, knowing she needed to know despite how afraid she felt.

Without replying, he moved the blinds a bit so she could witness what he had already seen.

Thousands of walking corpses walked outside their house, staining their lawn and concrete with blood. Crashed cars painted the streets, crimson dripping off different houses and people attacking one another. Creatures, that once used to be human, now had shredded clothes and rotting skin as they walked across the roads and yards, searching for fresh meat to eat.

"W-what..?" she found herself, stammering as she let go of her husband, stepping away. Her eyes were filled with horror as he looked at her, knowing that she was alarmed. He felt his heart clench tightly as she started to hyperventilate, tears streaming down her cheeks again, her head shaking violently.

Ichigo pulled away from the blinds as he grabbed her shoulders, his thumbs caressing her skin as he tried to console her but he knew he couldn't. This was reality and it was a tragic nightmare.

"Listen to me, Orihime," he said, his eyes hardening as he rested his forehead against hers. "...Whatever happens, don't look back," he told her, his eyebrows furrowed while his mouth hovered dangerously over hers. She could feel his warm breath fanning her lips as he went on. "Don't fucking look back and just run."

"What?" she questioned before realizing just what he was saying. "No! I won't leave you behind!" she cried out, trying to back away but he held on tight, not letting go.

"You have to, god dammit!" he cursed. He wouldn't let the woman he loved die like this. If he could just get her somewhere safe, where she wouldn't be such a tragic situation, he didn't care what happened to him.

"I'm not just going to leave you behi-" she was cut off as the sound of pounding footsteps interrupted her and both of their eyes widened. Both of them whipped around as they heard their bedroom door shake with each hit the monsters gave from the other side. Loud snarls and shrieks pierced their ears and Orihime covered her ears with her shaking hands while he let out a loud curse, knowing they had been found.

A hole suddenly shattered through the wooden door, a rotting arm waving blindly as it tried to reach the married couple despite the obstacle in front of him.

"We've got to go! Now!" he shouted, grabbing the blinds and tearing them off the window. There was a loud thud as they fell to the ground while he unlocked the window, gritting his teeth as he tried to pull it up.

"B-But where are we going to go?" she cried out as she looked back at her husband who had successfully opened the window. "What about everyone else?"

He didn't answer her as he climbed out the window before turning around to offer his hands to her. "I don't know but we can't stay here! We'll find shelter somewhere else!"

"What if there is no where else?" she yelled back, her vision blurring with tears. She didn't know what to do. Fear was making her not think straight. Her heart was beating too loudly for her to hear correctly. She was too scared to move.

"We don't know that! It's better than staying here and dying, Orihime!" he told her, motioning with his hands to come. "Listen to me! I will do anything to make sure you don't die!" he cried out, wanting her to believe in him. "Dammit, trust me!"

"I-I..."

"Orihime!" he yelled and it made her eyes open, not realizing that she had closed them as their bedroom door came crashing down and they soon came after her.

Without hesitation, Orihime grabbed his hands and he pulled her out quickly, barely avoiding a hand as it tried to grab her foot. They both fell to the ground but he took most of the fall, his back making a sickening thud as it came into contact with the grass.

"I-Ichigo-kun!" she cried as she felt him groan, her body on top of his. He quickly sat up though, despite his injury and pulled her up with them. He grabbed her hand and made no time for her to say anything as he dashed across the lawn and away from what soon would be after them once again.

Ichigo looked desperately around the destruction and felt relief crash down on him when he noticed a large, black truck that sat parked in the middle of the street. The door was left open and that was all he needed to see before advancing.

As soon as they got near the truck, there was a loud crash and they both turned to see more than a few monsters coming after them. From different houses they ran towards the couple, making Ichigo pull Orihime close, yelling at her to get in the vehicle.

She quickly crawled in and he followed suit, shutting the door just in time before a creature could grab him. More screams filled the air as Ichigo turned the key in the ignition before the engine fired up, making Ichigo grin in relief. He smashed the gas pedal with his foot, wincing at the loud sound of squealing tires before the vehicle sped off, running over the people that were in it's way.

He gripped the steering wheel as he turned around a corner, driving down the street and away from the catastrophe that was behind them. Glancing to the side, he noticed Orihime hugging herself, shaking with tears and it made him call her name softly.

She glanced at him and he gave her a comforting smile. "It's going to be okay," he repeated and she felt her tears come fast before she crawled over to him, holding him close as he drove on. He wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders, his eyes hard and a scowl on his lips as he drove through the bloody city, watching his home blur past him.

"Everything will be okay," he said again, more to himself than to her.

At least, he hoped it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** The Infected  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Ichigo and Orihime  
><strong>RATING:<strong> M  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I don't own Kubo-sensei's _bleach_.  
><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> I'm sorry for the delay of the next chapter ; w ; I've been so overwhelmed lately that I haven't had the motivation to write ( a huge hug to my best friend for beta-ing ) but I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can _if _I can. Thank you for reading :)

_.

Once a beautiful, glorious city was now nothing but a dry wasteland as a black truck sped it's way across the gravel. The sun was slowly setting, painting the light blue sky with a light red that matched perfectly with the tragic world that they lived in now. The normal highways were now crimson roads and the temperature had tremendously gone down even though summer was coming close to an end.

Gripping the black steering wheel, the driver glanced sideways to his beautiful wife that sat in the passenger seat, curled in a small ball while she rested against her door. Her lips were parted slightly, her breathing slow and even while her hair spilled down her shoulders, the ends curling slightly. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold as her arms were wrapped around herself even in slumber, her fingers twitching every other minute or so.

She slept almost peacefully as if it was just another ordinary day but that was far from what this day was. They were on the run for their life, trying to find shelter in this madness that now overwhelmed them. He wished that it was just another ordinary day and they were traveling to the beach or going to an amusement park instead of trying desperately clinging to their lives.

It was a nightmare that had gone dangerously wrong.

Letting out a soft sigh, Ichigo lightly pressed his foot against the brake, making the vehicle slow down as he pulled over on the side of the road. There was nothing around them as of right now and hadn't been since about two or three miles after they had left the rundown city.

He turned off the ignition, letting the truck rest and not waste anymore gas as he leaned his forehead against the cool leather of the steering wheel, unsure of what to do. He didn't know where to go, he didn't know where a safe place was nor if anyone he knew was or would be still alive – if anyone.

Ichigo raised his head slightly as he opened the side-door and stepped outside. There was nothing in sight; just a tragic horizon and red roads. He pressed his lips together tightly, desperately trying to figure out what to do next. He didn't know how long he had been driving but he had already used half a tank of gas.

He could probably make it to the next city but he didn't know what waited for them. It could be just like their city, crumbling buildings and abnormal creatures that were chasing down anything that seemed still alive. He didn't know if it was just their city or if everything and anything was infected. He didn't want to drive into another town and go directly into danger. He was going to keep his wife safe, no matter what.

Laying his hand against his breast, he glanced down at it and his eyes hardened as he looked down upon the blood scratches that had ripped open his skin. It had stopped bleeding moments ago but it was still there and he knew if he didn't treat it soon, it would become infected.

He covered the injury with his hand, wincing as he did so at the soreness that struck through his chest. The person or better yet, the inhumane thing that had done this to him was nothing but a little girl. A small child that he had rendered harmless had attacked him, almost taking a chunk out of his shoulder if he hadn't dodged her actions so easily. She was a rabid thing, clawing him on the chest as he let out a loud curse, trying his best to get away from her.

His hand curled into a tight fist as he remembered every detail of yesterday and how it all had started.

It had really just been an ordinary day.

**FRIDAY 12:01 P.M.**

_A soft yawn escaped her as she reached for the keys in the ignition, turning it off as her eyes felt heavy. She rubbed one of her eyes as she pulled the keys out and dropped them the gap between her legs. She was mentally and physically exhausted from pulling a double shift at work._

_She pressed her fingers to her temples, massaging them with her delicate fingers as she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep at any given moment. She was ready to go inside her house, pull some comfortable pajamas on and sleep forever. Normally, work wasn't that difficult and she had always been a big bundle of energy, but after seeing such devastation, so many deaths... It had taken it's toll on her slender body._

_Opening her eyes slightly, revealing a pair of milk-chocolate eyes, her dark eyelashes fluttering against her sun-kissed skin. She had long auburn hair that fell down her shoulders in loose curls, locks brushing against her soft cheeks. She wore a pair of hot pink scrubs that were loose on her small form, while a silver necklace hung around her neck, a small charm resembling a strawberry danging in the center and a pair of comfortable white shoes that adorned her feet._

_Letting out another yawn, she moved her hand to the door and pulled on the handle to let herself out. Perhaps instead of going straight to her pajamas, she would take a hot shower and relax her tired muscles. It had been a very hard day with patients around every corner from a neighboring city that had horrible wounds, rotting from the inside out and what was even more worse was the fact that they were already dead before they could even treat them. It absolutely terrified her._

_She shook her head violently, trying to stop the gruesome images that were invading her mind and all the mixed feelings that were rushing into her. She couldn't think about it. This happened daily and everyday she dealt with lost lives and crying families. Even after two years of service to the hospital, she still wasn't strong like the others. It still upset her greatly when she wasn't able to save someone but she had to admit that she was much better now than before when she had just started in the hospital._

_As she pulled on the handle to let herself out, suddenly a young man fell against her window and his his hands roughly against the window making her let out a loud shriek as she jumped back. Her eyes were wide with fear, one of her hands laying on her chest where her heartbeat thumped loudly and quickly._

_Laughter came from the strange man as he peeled himself from the window before opening the car door, a boyish grin on his face. His dark brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she let out a relieved sigh, realizing that it wasn't some monster that would eat her but her caring (and mean) husband. She was definitely going to strangle that man._

_Resting his hand on the top of the car, he peered in, finding his stunt rather amusing. She gave him an unbelievable look, between an i-can't-believe-you look and a glare which she failed miserably at. It made him chuckle as he offered out his hand as an apology and it didn't take long before a smile flickered across her lips and taking his hand. He pulled her gently into his strong arms, wrapping them around her as he rested his chin on the top of her head._

_"Don't scare me like that again," she told him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She closed her eyes, feeling at peace as she pressed her cheek against the cool fabric of his t-shirt. She hadn't seen him since last night when he had brought her something to eat at the hospital because of her working that double shit and it had been hard to return to work after he had kissed her goodbye, telling her to not work too hard._

_"Sorry," he murmured against her hair, a smile still on his lips. He pulled away a bit, his hands going to her cheeks and cupping them softly. His fingers entangled themselves in her messy locks due to her traumatizing situation a moment ago and before he said anything else, he leaned down, capturing his lips with hers._

_His lips were warm and soft against hers and she felt her heart beat faster as she returned his kiss, one of her hands reaching up to caress his cheek. Their mouths moved against each others, his hands running down her neck and shoulders before they dropped to her waist, caressing her lower back._

_He felt her tongue run over her bottom lip and he let out a shaky breath as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, slightly opening his mouth so their tongues could touch. A soft whimper came from her as he held her tightly, backing her up against the car window, her back pressed up against it._

_She felt his hands creep up under her top, feeling the soft skin of her back. Her skin was warm against his fingertips as their kisses went from sweet to passionate in but a few seconds. A grunt slipped out between his moving lips as he felt her breasts push against his hard chest, his fingers now grazing the back of her lacy bra._

_"...Fuck," he swore against her sweet lips as he fiddled with the clasp of her bra, forgetting where he was. He just wanted to touch her everywhere and make her moan his name. He wanted to feel her around him as he went inside of her, filling her._

_A loud whistle suddenly pierced through their ears right before he could undo her bra and it made the couple jerk away, their faces flushed as they looked across the street from their house to an older man waving and shaking his head at them. His lips were pulled in a slight smirk as he waved his cane in the air, pointing it towards them as they tried to catch their breath._

_"Hey! Get a room, will ya? There's kids here, Kurosaki!" he shouted, shaking his head for emphasis and it made Orihime's cheeks turn bright red while Ichigo let out a disappointed grunt._

_"Yeah, yeah, Shumi-san. Take it easy, okay?" Ichigo called back and it made Orihime push against his chest playfully, reminding him to respect his elders even if they did interrupt a very heated moment between them. Ichigo glanced down, a fake pained expression reflecting across his face as he rubbed the sore spot that she had hit. "That...wasn't very nice to do to your loving husband, sweetheart."_

_"That, my dear husband, was for scaring me half to death," she cooed, tracing her fingernail down his chest, making her spouse scoff before he pulled away much to her discontent. She really did like it when his arms were around her. It made her feel safe even in the darkest of moments._

_"It's not like you didn't like it," he told her as her cheeks flamed in mortification. "You were pretty into it, moaning and shit."_

_"I-I... T-that's not important!" she stated, her expression growing more red as she realized how much public affection she had on display for their neighbors. "I couldn't help it..." she honestly said and it made him grin, his eyes glittering with pride._

_"Apparently," he said before bending down and placing his arm behind her legs. He quickly wrapped them around her slender legs, his hand going to her back before lifting her up into his arms, making her let out a surprised scream. He ignored her stammering words as he closed the driver's door with the back of his foot and made his way up to their front door where he could seduce his wife without any witnesses._

_"So, how was work?" Orihime asked as she fell against the bed with her husband, his body laying against hers as his lips were pressed against the side of her neck. He left soft butterfly kisses against her skin as one of his hands ran over her flat stomach, her top now hiked up to where you could see a bit of the black bra that she wore underneath._

_"...Mmm, work," he muttered, his hand wandering up to her breast. She felt herself grow warm as his lips went down her collarbone, his hand undoing the clasp that was in the middle of the cups. Feeling herself grow free, she let out a satisfied sigh as he pushed off the fabric, cold air hitting her pink nipples and then something wet as he latched onto one of them._

_She felt herself let out a soft moan, her back arching as he sucked on her nipple, his tongue running around in circles around it before going over it. Her moans became louder as his hand ran down her stomach before going under her pants and underwear, his fingers touching her sensitive spot._

_"I-I-Ichigo..." she murmured, her eyes now slightly open and filled with lust. She felt her whole body tingling as his finger went through her folds, rubbing against her clit. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, letting out embarrassed squeaks as he pressed harder, his finger going in circles against her nub. "A-ah..."_

_Ichigo didn't respond to her words as he let go of her sensitive nipple moving to her next one. He latched onto her abandoned on, his teeth grazing across it, his finger stopping it's movements. He could hear her panting, her breathing uneven as he sucked, feeling it harden in his mouth. He could feel how wet she was getting down there against his finger and his member throbbed, aching against the hard fabric of his blue jeans._

_Her hand went to his head, her fingers gripping his hair as he continued to ravish her. It was then, when she moaned out his name as he inserted a finger inside of her, going in and out at a slow rhythm. She threw her head back as he entered a second finger, her breaths hitched as his tongue massaged her pink nipple. She felt her body tense, her legs shaking as she begged for him to go faster._

_"...Fuck..." he whispered against her skin as he felt himself growing more with want. Her pants grew faster as his fingers pumped faster inside her. He let go of her wet nipple before moving up to capture her dry lips with his. She moaned in his mouth, her body rocking against his fingers as she felt her climax growing._

_"Let go..." he whispered against her mouth, no longer kissing. Her mouth opened wide, letting out a strange noise as she felt herself almost reaching her orgasm. "Cum for me..." he whispered, erotically as his tongue entered her mouth, touching hers as she screamed in his mouth, her orgasm reached. He could feel the warm liquid run past his fingers and it made him groan as he brushed his nose against her cheek, feeling her hot breath against his face as she tried to catch her breath._

_Ichigo removed his wet fingers from inside of her before putting one finger in his mouth, licking up the juices that had poured out. One by one, he licked them dry as she watched him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes hazy with lust. He gave her a small smile as he sat up, removing his shirt quickly to reveal a bronze chest and broad shoulders._

_Her hand reached up to his bicep, her nails grazing against his nipple while he undid his belt, dropping it to the floor. There was a sound as the bed squeaked when he unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his boxers, leaving him naked for her to see._

_His cock throbbed with want as she sat up, her fingers stroking his member. He let out a form of curse words as he grabbed her forearms, pulling her with him as he fell backwards against the cool, silk sheets. Her hair tickled his chest as she laid on top of him, his hands grabbing her pants and pulling them down. He ignored her plea as he pulled down on the matching black underwear, revealing her center._

_Orihime kicked off her pants before staring down at her husband, love flickering across her pupils. Their lips went for each other, firmly pressed together as she lowered herself on his stiff member. She let out a cry of pleasure as he slid inside her easily, her folds tight against him. He let out a deep moan, feeling her around him as he cupped her ample bottom._

_"I-Ichigo..." she whispered against his moving mouth as she rocked back forth against him, her breasts bouncing against his chest. She felt hot and sweaty as he pumped back and forth inside her. She quickly decided she didn't need her top anymore, pulling it over her head to fall against the floor. He helped her pull the straps down of her bra before flinging it from her, his large hands grabbing at her mounds._

_"Ichigo!" she cried out again as they rocked together, his fingers pinching at her aching nipples, her head thrown backwards as his cock rubbed against her slick folds. "Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo..." she moaned his name over and over again as he gritted his teeth, feeling his orgasm coming._

_"Fuck, Orihime..." he said through gritted teeth as her breasts bounced in his callous hands, her body moving against his in a perfect motion, the sound of slick skin slapping against each other as they grunted in pleasure. He laid his head back, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down to capture her mouth in a heated kiss as their bed moved with their movements._

_"I-Ichigo... I'm c-com-" she was cut off as he quickly grabbed her hips and slammed into harder and went faster. Her screams were muffled against his hot mouth as he kept going faster, knowing that was what she wanted. Both of them could feel their climax coming and without warning, he let himself go and inside of her._

_Loud moans came from them as his seed spilled inside of her, his rocking coming to a cease before they both pulled away from each other. Eyes opening, he felt himself give a tired grin as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Fuck me," Ichigo whispered as Orihime let herself fall forward, her forehead resting against his sweaty shoulder, too tired to really say anything._

_Knowing she was tired from work and from what just happened, he wrapped his arms around her naked form, holding her close to him._

_"Ichigo-kun..." he heard her whisper and his hold on her tightened as she confessed to him on just how much she really did love him._

_He let go of her, letting her fall against her back right beside him. Looking down at her perky breasts, her nipples still hard and her skin slick with sweat, he felt himself grow hard all over again. Her hair was plastered to her face, her cheeks more pink than normal and her pink lips slightly apart._

_Placing an arm over her warm breasts, Ichigo rested his face in the crook of her neck, smiling against her collarbone. His hair tickled her cheek as she wrapped an arm around him, her fingers going into his bright orange hair. She closed her eyes as he pulled her close, both of them falling in the dark depths of slumber._

_As the happily married couple fell asleep in each other's arms, neither of them realized the live footage that was being displayed on the large flat-screen in their living room. Screams were heard as a news reporter gave the audience tragic news of what lay behind her. Pictures of destroyed buildings, flames spilling out from windows as rotting corpses ran through the streets, feasting on live people and there was a loud scream as one of the dead attacked the reporter from behind, their large mouth biting into the woman's shoulder._

_That was when the video camera fell against the ground and the lens shattered, loosing all the evidence of what had come to their hometown._

__._

_"Ichigo..."_

_"Mm?" Ichigo murmured against her mouth as their lips moved against each others. Her hands ran down his naked chest as he kissed her firmly before pulling away. He stared into her brown eyes, giving her a soft smile as she giggled with flushed cheeks, hiding her face in the crook of his neck._

_"I love you," she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself close._

_"Well, shit. I had no idea," Ichigo replied, sarcasm echoing off his words before he turned over on his back, bringing her with him so she was straddling his waist. He stared up at her lovingly, one of his hands going to her cheek and ran his finger down her jawline. Her eyes softened at his touch as she placed her hand on his, lacing their fingers together._

_She had changed into his white T-shirt, her breasts showing through the thin material. It hung around the middle of her thighs, the sleeves large on her delicate arms. The necklace still hung around her neck, the strawberry charm glinting in the light as she moved forward to lightly press her lips against his._

_His hands went to her bottom, squeezing gently as the soft fabric of her panties rubbed against his fingers. Her kiss was tender as her mouth moved to his jaw, sucking gently on his skin. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sweet moment as she went lower._

_She slid down him, her mouth hovering over one of his nipples, running her hot tongue over it and making him groan. He heard a giggle and it made him pinch her bottom, making a loud squeak come from her. He opened his eyes to see her face masked in pain and he smirked up at her._

_"You're not supposed to giggle when you're turning me on, sweetie," he whispered, sitting up. His hands went to her back to keep her in place, his chin just above her large chest. "Actually, you're supposed to be saying something sexy."_

_"You know I'm not sexy..." she trailed off, insecurity washing over her face and it made Ichigo grunt in disagreement. He pulled her closer, making her feel how hard he was for her and it made her swallow thickly despite them just having a very intimate moment._

_"Don't ever say you're not sexy," he whispered, hotly as she let out a soft moan when she felt his member pressed up against her center. "Fuck, you're more than sexy. You're damn beautiful," he whispered, groaning as he felt his cock throb through the fabric of his boxers. "Fuck..."_

_He was ready to go for another round._

_Pushing her down against the bed, he pulled down her underwear, ready to take her again but this time, without any kind of warning. His fingers found her center easily and he smirked at her flushed expression as he realized she was already soaked for him._

_"Already wet, baby?" he croaked and she nodded. Her hands reached up for his face, cupping his cheeks and bringing him down to her level. She kissed him hard as his finger went inside of her, her core soaked and aching for his touch._

_"Touch me..." she whispered against his mouth, making him want to cum right then and there. "Touch me...Ichigo. Please..." she said again as she grabbed hand, her tiny fingers wrapping around his palm. "Show me that you love me."_

_"God dammit," Ichigo moaned as he felt her move his hand for him, showing him what she wanted. If this wasn't sexy, then hell, he didn't know what sexy was. He kissed her firmly on the mouth, his finger pumping into her as she let out a mew of pleasure._

_He didn't even wait for her to ask if she wanted him to go faster or not. His one finger moved to two without warning, going back and forth inside her as she cried out his name, her body growing tense once more. Their tongues danced inside her mouth, her nails clawing at his shoulders as her body rocked against his fingers when he went deeper and faster._

_As she cried out for him over and over again and he groaned against her body, little did they know that someone was walking slowly down the corridor to their room. Small feet, a white summer dress stained with blood and pulled out hair. Their eyes were as dark as night, her shoulder slowly rotting as she moved blindly down the hallway._

_Each footstep made a creak and when they arrived in front of the room, hearing loud moans and tearful cries, they pressed a hand against the door. It slowly opened from their touch, the door making a loud sound as it opened and it made the couple stop their movements._

_Ichigo glanced away from his wife that had almost hit her climax to see a little girl at their door, staring at them. He let out a stream of curses as he pulled his finger out of her, much to Orihime's discontent and rubbed his wet fingers against his boxers._

_He pulled her shirt down so the girl wouldn't see anything explicit as he climbed off the bed. The moment now ruined, he slowly walked to the child, confused on how she had gotten in and why she was in their house in the first place. As he grew closer, her lips turned into a bloody smile and it made him realize just how much blood was on her dress._

_"Hey! Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, concern etched on his face. He could see all the blood on her dress, the blood on her face and the wound that had been inflicted on her tiny shoulder. "What...the. What happened, sweetie? Where's your parents?" he asked, thinking it's not the time for himself to get mad because the girl had ruined his glorious moment of sex._

_She glanced at him, her head slowly moving. He felt confusion envelop him as he glanced over at Orihime who was slowly climbing off the bed and Ichigo felt a surge of protection run within him._

_"Stay there!" he barked and it made Orihime freeze, not understanding his words. "S-something doesn't feel right. Stay there," he whispered as he turned back to the girl that was just staring at him, her lips unmoving. The girl was acting strange, not responsive to his words and there was blood all over her. He didn't really understand what was going on but he wouldn't get her involved if he didn't have to._

_"Okay... sweetheart. Where does it hurt?" he tried again but she just stared at him and then, without any warning, she lunged for him. Her mouth grew wide, revealing sharp teeth that could rip through flesh and Ichigo found himself falling backwards with a loud shout as she tried to take a bite out of his face._

_"Ichigo!" Orihime cried out as she started to get off the bed as the girl made strangled noises, her hands clawing at her husband._

_"Stay there!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled to keep the girl away from him. The bitch was crazy and he had no idea what the hell had gotten into her. "What the fuck is your deal?" he cried out as he felt pain stretch throughout his chest when her nails scratched across his breast, skin ripping off and blood gushing out._

_As Ichigo made a painful scream, Orihime watched terrified as her husband punched the girl in the face, making her lose her grip as she fell to the floor. Ichigo breathed heavily as he got up, backing away, fear stretching across his face._

_"I-Ichigo..." Orihime whispered as she got off the bed and ran towards him. Her eyes were wide at the wound on his chest, blood dripping down his abdomen. "Are you alright?"_

_"Don't worry," Ichigo assured as he looked down at his injury. She had got him good. He could feel the raw pain tingling across his chest and damn, it fucking hurt._

_"W-we have to treat it," she stammered as she moved to go get bandages but something caught Ichigo's eye and he grabbed her hand, making her stay where she was._

_"Don't...move," Ichigo whispered through gritted teeth and it made her freeze as she turned toward the little girl that had been knocked out by Ichigo's self-defense._

_She was slowly getting up, looking at them with a deadly expression. A tainted smile once again was painted on her lips, her hands stretched out towards them. They didn't have time to react as she started to run towards them, ready to attack again._

_"Run!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed his wife's hand and bolted out of room, leaving the deranged girl. Their bare feet thudded against the tiled floor as they ran down the hallway, both of their expressions reflecting nothing but raw fear._

_"Ichigo! What is happening?" Orihime cried out, almost choking on her words. "What is wrong with her?"_

_"I don't know but something's not right! We need to get out of here and-" Ichigo stopped himself as he halted his steps, Orihime crashing against his back. Orihime let out a soft "ow..." before she realized her husband had indeed stopped. She looked up and that's when she felt like she was no longer at home._

_Beings that weren't human but looked as if they had once been human were walking through their front door. They made weird groans, their clothes shredded and blood staining their rotting bodies._

_"What the...fuck is this..?" Ichigo whispered more to himself than anyone. He couldn't move as he watched them, not knowing what the hell to do. It was then, when they noticed the couple that they flung themselves at them, not caring what was in front of them._

_"Go! Go!" Ichigo shouted, realizing they were going to eat them alive and he pushed her back down the hallway to their room. He quickly ran in front of her, keeping their hands together. He skidded to a stop as he saw the girl that had attacked him in front of the doorway. "_

_"I-It's her..." Orihime whispered, feeling very afraid. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know what to do. She was absolutely terrified._

_The girl then ran towards them, a mangled scream filling their ears. Ichigo ran backwards, his eyes wide before the child tripped over something nonexistant and fell flat on her face._

_Ichigo didn't care if she was hurt or anything like he normally would when a child fell as he ran forward, pulling Orihime with him over the fallen child. As they got into their room, Ichigo slammed the door behind him just in time to stop the creatures that had hit themselves against it. He quickly locked all the dead bolts, his breathing uneven as he backed away from the door, not wanting to believe what was just happening._

_"I-Ichigo..." Orihime called out and he looked at her to see tears spilling down her cheeks; fear sparkling in her scared eyes. "W-What... I don't understand. What's wrong with them?"_

_Her answer came as they pounded heavily on the door and made horrible sounds from the other side of the room. She felt her knees grow shaky and Ichigo ran to her, pulling her frail form in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapping tightly around her as she sobbed in his chest, scared on what was happening and what could happen._

_All he could do amongst the strangled cries and their door being beaten upon was to tell her that everything would be okay._

__._

He felt soft hands run across his abdomen and Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He glanced behind him to see his wife give him a broken smile as she wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her face into his back, hot tears finding their way down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay, right?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "If...we have each other, we can make it."

As he felt her hold on him slacken, Ichigo turned around, embracing her. His hand placed itself on the back of her head, his other arm around her shoulders. He held her tightly, knowing if anything, he would protect her from anything that came their way.

"Yeah," he told her, resting his chin on her soft hair. "I promise everything will be okay."

Their ordinary day had turned into a bloody nightmare that had come to life. Even though he had promised everything would be fine, they had nowhere to go or no survivors to talk to. They were alone in this tragic situation.

"It will be okay," Ichigo whispered, holding her close as the sun slowly started to set. "I'll protect you from anything that comes our way."

"What shall we do?" Orihime asked, looking up at him, her eyes red from crying. "What can we do?"

"We'll go to Karakura and plan from there," Ichigo decided, a frown setting on his lips. That was where his family was and he knew if anyone could survive this thing, it would be them.

"What if it's like ours?" Orihime asked, her eyes softening and feeling afraid once again. She didn't want to see his family like she had seen families in their town.

"It's a risk that we'll have to take..." he trailed off, growing fearful of not what he could witness but more for their lives than anything. "Don't worry though," he tried to assure not only her but himself as well. "We'll make it, I promise."

Leaning down, he wrapped his arms tighter around her as he gave her a kiss. Both of them closed their eyes as she kissed him back with all the love she had and he, unfortunately, felt himself pull away to hug her again.

"Let's go," Ichigo whispered as they both pulled away and got back into the truck, ready to head into the town that was very much similar to theirs.

_.

There was a sound of a busy dial tone as a cell phone was chucked off the side of a roof and into many hands of the dead. A scoff was heard as someone blew cigarette smoke before sighing after wards. They were fucked.

"Well, he's not answering. I don't even know if my kid's alright or not," the man said as he flicked his cigarette and watching it fly down to where his cell phone had gone. His eyes were hard as he tried to make sense of what was going on while trying to keep his paranoia about his son's safety down.

"I have a feeling Ichigo's alright. He's strong and protective. He can take care of himself and Orihime-san quite well without any troubles, I think," another man said as he stood up and fixed his hat. "Don't you think we need to worry about ourselves, though? Certainly you're hearing them moaning and groaning down there and last time I checked, we don't really have an escape."

"True," the other man replied as both males looked down at the rotting flesh. "It'd be nice if they cleared out a way for us, though. I'm not typically a violent person, to be quite frank."

"Says the man that beats on his son every time he sees them," his friend said, smirking slightly.

"You should know, Urahara-san, that this man only does that out of pure love," a sweet voice interrupted them and both men looked behind them to see a beautiful woman. Her hair was a light auburn, falling freely down her shoulders and a lovely smile played at her lips.

"Ah, Masaski-san. How are you feeling?" Urahara asked, concern etched on his face as his eyes flickered to the gauze bandage that was wrapped tightly around her upper arm. "Don't move too much or the infection will spread."

"I'll be fine with two perfect gentleman accompanying me," Masaki said as she wrapped her arms around the other man's arm.

Urahara smiled softly as he turned to look to see that the sun was setting. It was time to get a move on before it grew completely dark and they became more hostile.

"Does it hurt, love?" her husband asked, feeling concerned about her injury.

"Isshin, darling, I will be fine," she whispered, giving him a delicate kiss on the lips and smiling bright up at him, making his worry slowly dissolve. "Just remember when the time comes, I want you to be the one who takes me away from this terrifying world, alright?"

"Of course..." Isshin promised as their hands came together and he rested his forehead against hers. Even after he promised her he would be the one, in the end he wouldn't be able to but he hoped by that time, he would find something that would cure her of this horrendous infection and her life would be spared.

"So, where are we headed?" Urahara asked as a harsh wind suddenly swept past them and he had to hold onto his hat to keep it from falling off.

"...Tokyo," Isshin said while wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. "I'm sure once Ichigo sees this place, he'll go there. He would know if we were still alive, we'd head for other shelter. Tokyo's the closest city to here."

"Do you not think Tokyo is infected as well, love?" Masaki asked and it made Isshin frown. "We saw it on the news."

"Yes, dear but at the same time, it's the biggest capital in Japan. We might be able to find better shelter and food."

"Hmmm... He's right. We have to eat in order to survive. We can't just keep running."

Isshin's eyes hardened as his grip on Masaki's shoulders, tightened. Glancing behind them at the falling sunset, he hoped to god that his son and daughter-in-law was alright. If anyone could endure this nightmare and make it out alive, it would be them.


End file.
